Xenosaga: The Will Of Creation
by godofwar17
Summary: my remake of Xenosaga episode one the rating will be T for later capters it will include my own char. and ill be changeing the plot abit to souite to my writing style plz R&R suggestions wanted and needed to improve my writeing skills
1. Chapter 1

Xenosaga The Will Of Creation (Der Wille Von Schöpfung)

By: Raymond Veenendaal aka godofwar17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga , any of the Final Fantasy games or any of the books by Sarah Douglass or the way I name the new characters but I do own the new characters that I will be creating so in joy the fic:d**

Prologue: The Son

Long before the Gnosis arrived there was a boy of fifteen years that had amazing powers, the power to give life to that which was dead or inanimate and bind it to his will. One day that boy by the name of Raymond gave his life to let one of his friends live his friend was named JJ he was also one of the children of a long forgotten god by the name of DeepWater ShiningStar SonSoar but JJ didn't know this until Raymond was on his death bed nor did he know that Raymond was that god reborn and that he could never die " JJ I'm sorry for not telling you that earlier, wake me up when the time is right" said Raymond. "Why are you dieing Ray, why are you leaving me like this, please don't die Ray you can't die not now!"

"My life is over until _He _wakes up, in two-thousand years bring me to life when the time is right JJ you know what to do."

a/n: well the chapters will be short for a little while cuz I don't have much time on the computer with my mom have school work to do so the updates will be a little sporadic for a bit. Plz R&R!


	2. Two Thousand Year Slumber

The Will Of Creation

Chapter 1:two thousand year slumber

Miltia year 4500 A.D

The entity known as U-DO woke up and so did a god of enormous power: The god of Creation he was reborn as a U.R.T.V a variant, the forgotten variant, the sliver haired one, Platina, the rider of the sliver horse who brings life where he rides, his eyes are the blackest black. "I have slept for two thousand years, and in those two thousand years I have been forgotten I don't see any sign that humans even remember that my children watch over them everyday, my eldest son Bahamut betrayed me, he said that he would make sure that my youngest son would never come to power my youngest is also the one who created Christianity after he denied and never accepted his power over animals, he most likely came to power after my other children went into a deep slumber that would last one thousand years

Wogliende 14 years after Miltia year 4514 A.D

There I sat looking into Shions' eyes while she slept. She didn't know I was there because her sprit in a way was still sleeping even after one thousand years my daughter Valefor was still asleep never to wake-up because her twin brother hasn't been there for her all these years. Her brother is my old best friend JJ Norton who was also her lover. Her name two thousand years ago was Tamara Curzon, Valefor and Bahamut brother and sister, lovers in the most powerful sense.

And so begins the story of Xenosaga.

a/n: yes I used my friends names except for the new U.R.T.V, Platina. Plz read and respond suggestions welcome. No flamers plz!


	3. Chapter 3:Rebirth of Magic

Chapter: 3

Rebirth of Magic

Chief Shion Uzuiki woke with a start "What the hell it felt like someone was watching me!" She got out of bed to take a shower and she noticed a note on her bed side table with her name on it, it said: "Dearest Shion,"

"You will be getting a new person who will join you as the Vice Chief of the KOS-MOS project his name is Platina he fought in the Militan Conflict he fought along side your brother Jin. Platina has sliver hair and very black eyes. Oh yeah he also has fangs that are a strange shade of red. He will be replacing Mr. Allen Ridgeley as the vice chief of the KOS-MOS project"

Sincerely,

CEO Weilhelm of Vector Industries

Shion stared at the note in disbelief '_they want to get rid of Allen!' _

She threw the note into her Vector uniform and got the paperwork ready so she could let Allen go without a fuss. After she did that she had a shower and got down to the lab that had KOS-MOS in it.

When Shion got to the lab Platina was already there talking to Allen "Are you Platina by any chance?" she asked

"Why yes I am and you are?"

"The names Shion your superior, I'm the Chief of this project thank you for asking. Allen I need to talk to you in private please."

"Yes Chief." Allen responded

"Allen I have to let you go I'm very sorry but it's the CEOs orders, here's your pink slip I'm sorry again Allen"

"It's ok Shion I understand."

When Shion finished talking to Allen she went over to Platina and asked "What did u do on Militia along side my brother Jin"

"Well I'm a U.R.T.V which is a biological weapon that were made to fight the entity known as U-DO, to be more specific I'm what's known as a variant and there are only four variants left alive the rest were infected by U-DO waves… strange, there's a lot of power emanating from you, Shion who was your father? Was his name Raymond Uzuiki by any chance?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"He was a God to be more specific the god of Creation and the father to many gods and one of them is called Valefore the goddess of Magic or what you people these days call Ether."

Shion started to glow and with a scream she changed into the Goddess of Magic, Valefor: an eight foot tall horse that had wings of the purest white for Valefor was the youngest of Creations Children and the twin sister to the dragon king and god of Shadow Bahamut.

a\n:this is the longest chapter to date plz R&R


	4. The Dragon King

Chapter 4: The Dragon King Awakes

Allen's POV

I always knew that this would happen. I've been having dreams about it for weeks, I think that I have the gift of foresight like what my father had before I became five years old when he started to drink because he lost his gift of foresight and killed my mom in a drunken rage. At lunch time I saw Platina, his eyes were glowing and changing color from black to red then all the colors in the universe like he was the universe. Platina walked up and asked "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing sir, just your eyes how do they change colors like that?" Allen asked

"Ah, yes my eyes everybody asks that question these days, well I don't do any thing my eyes do that them selves."

I thought that I felt a strange tugging at my heart after he said that and I guess it showed because he said "Are you alright Allen?"

"Ya, I'm fine just a tugging at my heart, I think it has something to do with your eyes."

"You're just like my son before I had to give him up to the research facility on our home planet of Achar, you look just like him except that he would have had wings by now, dragon wings to be exact for he is the king of Dragons and God of Shadow Bahamut.

Just then I felt like my arms were expanding into two pairs of wings and my skull expanding into the shape of a dragons skull, my body got all scaly _'are those black scales?'_ I grew new arms that had pure gold talons attached to them and my feet changed to the same as my new arms did, am I really the Dragon King Bahamut the God of Shadows?

"Platina what am I?"

"You, my child are the Dragon King."

After that I want to see how KOS-MOS was doing and saw that Shion was waiting for me.

"Shion, how's KOS-MOS?"

"She's doing well we're going to do the test dive now if you want to sit at a computer we will get started."

"But I'm not supposed to be here but, I'll do it anyway because Platina might need help."

Just then Platina walked through the door and said "Yes I might need some help with the test dive procedure."

"Well then let's get started with the dive."

So we did the dive and encountered some problems but besides that everything went well and Shion went to give the data to the captain of the Wogliende.

Shions POV

'_That hard-ass Cherencov should get the pickle out of his ass!'_ I thought to my self. I really need sleep; I should go to bed now. I walked to my room which took at least half an hour. When I got to my room I had a heated conversation with my brother Jin. I didn't even bother to take off my uniform, just the jacket, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

a/n: yay! The next chapter will be the destruction of the Wogliende and KOS-MOS wakes up as Shiva the goddess of ice and beauty! Yay:d:d:d:d


End file.
